1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal converter circuit, a display device including the signal converter circuit, and an electronic device provided with a panel including the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the widespread use of smartphones, tablet terminals, and the like, display devices used for panels of these products have been actively developed.
In order to improve image quality of the display devices, for example, the display devices preferably have high definition. However, as the display devices have high definition, the number of pixels where rewriting operation of data is performed is increased; therefore, the operation speed needs to be increased. Further, as the display devices have high definition, the number of kinds of data signals which are generated from video data signals and input to pixels is also increased.
One example of a method for transmitting a video data signal is a method of converting a video data signal which is a serial data signal into a parallel data signal. By employing the above method, for example, the number of kinds of data signals used for a display device can be reduced.
In order to convert a serial data signal into a parallel data signal, a signal converter circuit is used, for example. The signal converter circuit includes a plurality of sample-and-hold circuits each including a switch, a capacitor, and an amplifier circuit, for example (e.g. Patent Document 1).
A signal converter circuit disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a function of sequentially extracting (also referred to as sampling) part of a serial data signal as data and holding it to generate a data signal which is part of a parallel data signal by using the held data and output the data signal by a plurality of sample-and-hold circuits.